I Spy
by Moonlight Silhouette
Summary: AU. Private Investigator Adam McTavish is given the file Susannah Simon: Case of the Cheating Boyfriend and gets the shock of a lifetime when a blast from his past makes herself known. CeeCeeAdam.
1. Part One

**A.N - Ok, just a quick little two-parter to while away the time I should spend revising. :)**

**This idea came to me, quite literally, in a dream. Except I was Adam's P.I partner and we wore sundresses as our disguise. It was a fun dream mind.**

* * *

**I Spy, With My Little Eye, Something Beginning With Cee (Cee)**

… **Cheating**

"McTavish!" His name was barked at him and Adam stood with a sigh. "I have a job for you."

Life in the P.I business wasn't as fun as they made it seem in the movies – there was a lot more paperwork involved, for one. The folder containing the case spilled across his desk but as Adam looked up to object, his boss had already conveniently disappeared.

The case was one he'd seen a million times. A woman by the name of Susannah Simon – who he think he went to school with – had called in a suspicion that her boyfriend was cheating on her.

"Figures," Adam muttered to himself. "A girl as pretty as her already has a boyfriend - though, apparently an unfaithful one."

Staring at the picture of her, Adam remembered her being one of the girls at school that you dreamt of talking to, but never could for fear of her big, jock boyfriend – a guy of the name of Paul Slater, back then – beating you up. Continuing with the file, it appeared she'd gotten a new boyfriend – one Jesse de Silva – and they'd been together five months.

The fact that she'd called in a Private Investigator, after such a short relationship, either proved how clingy Suze was, or showed how much she loved him. And judging by the memory of Suze barely speaking to her scary high school boyfriend, he'd have to go with the latter.

"Adam!" His boss shouted at him once again. "What are you still doing here? I don't _pay_ you to sit around!"

"Yes, sir." he responded, almost unconsciously, as he stood up and shrugged his coat on. "I'm going now."

A nod was his response.

"And be sure to come back with results."

* * *

Another common misperception of this job was that it'd be exciting – never again will Adam pick a job based on his all-time favourite movies – when, in actuality, a lot of the time, you just sat in cars, slurping on take-out whilst taking the occasional peek in a pair of binoculars.

This, sadly, was how Adam was spending his Friday night. The radio DJ announced that the time had rolled over to six o'clock as Adam sat idly, tapping his hands against the steering wheel of his 'baby', as he waited for this Jesse de Silva guy to leave the hospital he worked at.

It was another half an hour before someone resembling the photo he'd been given appeared, glancing at his watch anxiously.

Adam jerked into action, his carton of spicy noodles falling onto the floor and spilling messily out of the pot. He cursed as he picked up his hearing equipment – the one actual quirk of the job _had_ to be the gadgets – to eavesdrop on the conversation Jesse was already engaged in on his cell phone.

"…I'm so sorry, _querida_," Jesse was saying in his – it had to be said – attractive Spanish accent. "I just can't get out of work; I'm going to have to come around later."

There was a pause as Jesse listened to what was being said on the other line.

"Of course, I love you too." His smile looked genuine. "Goodbye, _querida_."

Raising an eyebrow, Adam continued to watch the scene suspiciously. It was clear by Jesse's civilian clothes that he was quite clearly done with work for the day, which meant that he'd lied to Suze Simon. _No one _lied to Suze Simon! It just wasn't done.

"Hello?" So absorbed in his thoughts, Adam had failed to notice the sound of Jesse's ringing telephone. "Yeah, it's me. Same place?"

Adam's eyebrows raised in shock as Jesse nodded and rung off before walking towards a car and clicking it open. The next minute, the car had started and he'd driven away.

And Adam had no choice but to follow. The gears groaned in protest as he shifted them, pulled up the handbrake and revved his embarrassingly loud engine.

_And we're off._

* * *

A café? Adam fought the urge to roll his eyes. This guy is cheating on Suze Simon and he takes The Other Woman to a café?

How incredibly clichéd.

The only problem now was that he couldn't hear anything. He had to get in closer. Which only brought up the problem of _possibly_ being recognised.

Adam sighed as he slammed the door to his beloved car shut. In the name of the job …

The café itself was warm and filled with so many people that the thought of being recognised in a crowd was laughable.

But there was one girl who stood out. Her skin was an almost ethereal glowing pale, and her hair was so fair it was white. Her eyes, he noticed as she glanced quickly around the room, obviously looking for someone, were a breathtaking, shocking violet. She was so shockingly different than the other tanned bodies that decorated the floor that she caught Adam's attention immediately.

All thoughts of the job instantly vanished as his mind was centred on this girl instead. He fought through the crowd to follow her destination with my eyes but thanked whatever higher power was watching when she passed by Jesse de Silva's table and brought his attention back on what he was being _paid _to do.

So, imagine his surprise when this – as of yet – unnamed woman greeted the man, who stood up to wrap his arms around her and kiss her affectionately on the cheek. Smiling, the girl sat down and he finally caught a glance at her face. My breath hitched in my throat.

_CeeCee Webb._

Last Adam had heard, she and Susannah Simon were still best friends.

He found himself quickly losing respect for the girl that he had once admired for her strong, opinionated views. Never would he have thought that she could betray her best friend like this.

Sighing, Adam raised his camera and snapped the photos that he needed discreetly.

_I spy, he_ thought childishly, _with my little eye, something beginning with C._


	2. Part Two

**A.N - Ok, last part. It was only short - supposed to be a oneshot but I got bored of writing it. :)**

**Candour means like Honesty by the way. I needed something beginning with C. xD**

* * *

**I Spy, With My Little Eye, Something Beginning With Cee (Cee)**

… **Candour**

Adam set the incriminating photographs on the table in front of him with a heavy heart; wincing as the girl sitting opposite him instantly snatched them up again.

"For what it's worth," he spoke sadly. "I'm sorry."

Suze stared in disbelief at the photos in her hand. There was her boyfriend, laughing, joking, hugging, even kissing – albeit on the cheek – her best friend. It was a harsh reality, when you realised that you didn't know the two most important people in your life as well as you thought you did.

"It's ok." She put on a brave smile. "It's good that I found out, right?" She laughed wryly. "Better sooner than later."

Adam's smile was false – and its attempt to cheer up his client was sorely lacking in enthusiasm.

"Thank you, Adam." She stood up and picked up her bag, slipping the photos in it as she reached up to hug Adam, who relished in the feel of her briefly before squeezing tight and letting her go. "I appreciate this."

"If you want," he suggested shyly. "We can go grab a bite to eat."

Suze's smile was instantaneous and genuine.

"Sure," she nodded. "It sounds great. But first, I have a boyfriend to castrate."

Gulping at the imagery, Adam nodded, a lump in his throat, and waved as Suze walked out of his office.

That Jesse de Silva sure was an idiot to willingly pass up on _that_. But, maybe, for the pale, golden beauty that was CeeCee Webb, he would be too.

* * *

Adam sat forlornly, nursing a steaming cup of coffee in the café that had ruined Suze Simon's relationship. The doorbell that chimed above the door went unnoticed as he stared down at the smooth brown liquid in front of him.

"Care to tell me," the voice caught him unaware, causing his coffee-wielding hand to jerk and the contents to spill over the table. The woman who'd slid into the booth opposite him and rolled her violet eyes, picking up napkins and dabbing at the mess. "Why you took pictures of Jesse and I the other night?"

His mouth fell open in silence, staring at the outspoken woman that CeeCee had become, as opposed to the opinionated girl that she had always been.

"And then," she continued conversationally, "showed them to my best friend?"

The words choked in his throat. "How did you know?"

"It's quite hard to ignore the clicking of the camera shutter when it's aimed in your direction."

Shaking his head, Adam dropped his gaze to the table, stained with the coffee he'd spilt.

"No," his voice was soft and almost reverent. "I mean how did you know I showed them to Suze?"

"An angry phone call from the girl in question demanding explanations ready for after she's finished verbally abusing her boyfriend." She paused. "Or rather, soon-to-be ex-boyfriend."

Adam's gaze moved accusatorily up to CeeCee's shockingly coloured eyes. "I can't believe," he whispered harshly. "That you would do something like that to Suze! And then act so calm about it."

Her returning gaze almost had him backing down.

"It's only because I know that nothing happened between us." She admitted. "Jesse… he wanted help with something. I don't like him as more than a friend. How can I when there's someone that I like more?"

"Yeah?" He asked quietly, contemplating his next question and wondering if it was really his business to know. "And who would that be?"

A frustrated sigh rolled off of her lips.

"You, you doofus!" She exclaimed. "I've been in love with you since tenth grade!"

"Bu–"

The words died on his lips as he found them covered with CeeCee's own as she kissed him passionately and possessively. It didn't take long before Adam had wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his fingers in her soft blinding hair, returning the kiss just as meaningfully.

* * *

Two couples sat in the busy club, giggling noisily as three of the four happily slurped down their alcoholic beverages.

"Happy twenty-first Suze!" Adam shouted, already close with the girl. "Finally legal enough to drink with the rest of us now. How does it feel?"

She leaned back her head, smacking her lips against her boyfriend's happily. "It feels good."

CeeCee sat to the left of Adam, her – official and everything – boyfriend, silently congratulating herself on a job well done. "And what do you think of your present?" She raised her eyebrow knowingly.

Suze's eyes widened and she jumped on her boyfriend's lap excitedly, wrapping her arms around him to keep her from falling. "It's beautiful." Her hand came to touch the sparkling diamond necklace that sat decoratively in the hollow of her neck. "I love it." She giggled, kissing her boyfriend again. "And you."

"I love you too, _querida_," he placated her with a quick peck to her nose, finding her inebriated adventures highly amusing, considering he was the designated driver that evening and was completely sober. "Although, I do wish you hadn't wasted money on a Private Investigator." The words were spoken with disgust. "That was hardly necessary."

"How was I supposed to know you were conspiring with my best friend to get the most perfect birthday present ever?" She wrinkled her nose adorably. "I'm not _psychic_."

"Besides," CeeCee interjected. "If she hadn't, then chances are Adam and I would never have gotten together."

"And that," Adam replied happily, pulling his girlfriend closer to him as he leaned down to kiss her. "Would be a darn shame."

They spent the night kissing, Adam and CeeCee – seeing as they were still in that new relationship lovey-dovey phase, it didn't get old.

It was two hours – and several shots later – that a drunken Adam slurred his words out.

"Hey guys!" He shouted. "Wanna play a game?"

Jesse rolled his eyes at the two equally as drunken hyper girls as he leaned back in his seat, regarding the scene in amusement whilst glancing at his watch and noticing that they should probably go soon.

"Ok." Adam took a deep breath and closed one eye, pointing to the open one with barely contained self-congratulation. "I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with –"

His sentence was cut short by the high-pitched scream of his girlfriend and his girlfriend's best friend.

"ADAM!"


End file.
